The Digimon Journey
by 01-Crimi
Summary: The social outcast, Michael, gets into the adventure of his life in the Digital World in this actionfilled, wellplanned and often psychological tale of the Digital World. More realistic and complicated than any of the official Digimon series. Enjoy!
1. A New Year Begins

**The Digimon Journey  
****Chapter 01: A New Year Begins****  
**_Author's notes: First chapter has nothing to do with Digimon, but the second will, so don't worry, you aren't reading the wrong story ;-) And NO, Michael is NOT based on my true personality :D_

* * *

It was an ordinary night in England, London… Except that it was December 31, New Year's Eve. 2001 was about to end! Outside, fireworks were everywhere, but in one of many houses, a party was going on, filled with alcohol, rap music and youths who were too drunk to remember why they were there. It was your typical party for youths 15-16 years old. A lot of the people constantly screamed in fake laughter and did what they could to remind each other that they existed. The "50 Cent"-lyrics from the stereo analogue, however, were louder than anything else:

"_I don't know what you heard about me  
But a bitch can't get a dollar out of me  
No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see  
That I'm a motherfucking P-I-M-P_"

However, one room was more silent than the rest of the house… In the bathroom, a 15 years old boy was in great depression. Being alone in the light bathroom, leaning over the wash, and looking silently into the mirror… That was what Michael was doing now.

"_Ignored… No one cares about me. Even when I am the one behind this party and this is my house, no one notice me, listens to me_…"

Those words repeated themselves inside of Michael's head. His tears of sadness turned into tears of anger as he aggressively punched the mirror and the glass shattered. Michael was always ignored at school, or bullied when he tried too hard to get noticed. Now, he had gone as far as to… Well, going too far. Last New Year's Eve, back at the end of 2000, he made a promise to himself… That before this year was over, he would be someone. Someone special, more than simply being completely ignored or at best bullied. Being his last opportunity, he had a few days prior to the party promised the popular boys and girls at his school that he held a party at his house New Year's Eve. He was threatened that it would better happen or he would regret, but although insecure, he simply answered:

"_Of course it will happen, homie, what the hell do you take me for_?"

Michael got himself into a bad situation when his parents said "_No. Go to someone else's party_"…

Having heard several of the typical teenage rumours of "_this guy is insane, he has killed people_" or "_this guy's big brother is strong as hell_" about some of the boys he had invited, Michael was afraid, fearing for his life… His insecurity was eating him up. What would the guys at school do once they found out there would be no party?

After pleading his parents and still getting no, Michael was driven into doing something he never thought he would do… At the night prior to New Year's Eve, the paranoia had driven Michael to a very desperate point.  
With a knife, he had snuck into his parents' dark room. Being afraid and insecure, unable to do the job quick, he slowly touched his mom's throat with the blade. The cold steel woke her up, and the shock made her sit up, getting her throat slitted before Michael had a chance to regret. As his father woke up, Michael realized that there was no way back, and his father too died at the end of the knife's blade…

Michael had killed his own parents so that he could hold the party for sure, and thus not get in trouble and still live up to what he promised himself: to be important before 2001 was over. Having answered that his parents were on vacation to all the family calls the whole next day, the guests started coming, no one being allowed to go into the locked bedroom where the corpses of Michael's parents still lied… But had Michael achieved his goals? His party was active, after all. No. He would not get trouble with the smartasses, but he was a murderer and he was close to failing at keeping the promise he made to himself! Even through he held the party, no one cared about him and someone had even taunted him and laughed at him, ultimately breaking him down to where he now was… The clock was 10:30, meaning he only had 1 hour and 30 minutes to prove to everyone that he was someone special, as that would be the start of 2002. But could he make it? Nothing in our world would indicate that…

* * *


	2. Angemon's Mission

**The Digimon Journey  
Chapter 02****: Angemon's Mission**  
_Author's notes: By now, you should know Michael is kinda what you would call an emo. Don't expect a sad "I am too weak!" cry-cry story, however, don't expect a happy tale, either…__Oh, and don't get offended by the word 'gay', I'm not hateful, I just hates the WORD 'homosexual', aright? :-)_

* * *

"_My parents… Dead. My promise… Soon to be broken. I…_"

He spoke to himself. The whole situation was threatening his sanity. He looked on the floor, and saw several glass shards from the broken mirror. He was considering a quick escape from the hell his life had turned into, but… Suddenly his cell phone vibrated, wilder than the usual call.

He took up his cell phone, and the screen was flashing weirder than ever before. He didn't had to press a thing before a big light consumed the room. When the light disappeared, Michael could only stand in shock and wonder what just happened. He was still in the bathroom with the cell phone in his hand, broken glass on the floor, and the annoying rap music from the living room. But what was the light? Suddenly, a voice could be heard saying "_Turn around, do not scream_" from behind of Michael.

Michael turned around, and before him stood a tall, white man with long, blond hair, wearing a helmet and bearing a staff. However, the most shocking thing was that he had wings. Was this an angel?

"_Do not scream. Call me Angemon, and listen carefully to what I got to say_"

"_I… Y-You, are you an angel_…?"

"_You could say I am an angel, but let's stick to Angemon. And now listen_"

"_Y-Yeah, sure_…"

"_Right now, a person in this house needs to see me so I can take him with me. To where is not something you should worry about, you should just bring him to me_"

"_Who… And why me_?"

"_I am not supposed to show myself to anyone else than the Chosen One, but right now, he is surrounded by people here in your house. You are the only one alone in this house right now, so if you bring the Chosen One to me, only two humans will have seen me, and the whole thing will be easier to deal with_"

Michael was too shocked to even think about why: he was talking with an angel who popped out of his cell phone who calls himself Angemon and now demands Michael to bring him The Chosen One.

"_B-but what's the name of The Chosen One_?"

"_Ryan_"

"_O-Okay, I'll go get him_…"

Ryan was one of the guys who always picked on Michael. How should Michael convince Ryan to come alone with him to the toilet without seeming gay? What would happen if he didn't? Or was Michael simply losing it?


	3. The Planned Challenge

**The Digimon Journey  
Chapter 03: The Planned Challenge**  
_Author's notes: Even through the circumstances leads to a streetfight, "The Digimon Journey" will not be like Savers. No humans fighting Digimons. Also, you action fanatics who have only gotten dialogue and story so far will slowly start to like the story now.__ At least I hope so._

* * *

Michael opened the door and entered the living room. The music felt louder than ever, and some of the guests were smoking stuff, clouds of smoke being everywhere. In the middle of the sofa, Ryan sat. With a laugh, he yelled:

"_Man, Michael, it took you a long time! Wanking, eh_!?"

Laughter broke out in the living room, but Michael ignored it.

"_Ryan, I need you to follow me to the bathroom alone_"

"_What!? Hahaha, why_?"

"_You will find out_"

"_Something to show me_?"

"_Yes, kinda_…"

"_HAHAHA, I'm not drunk enough to be a part of your dick games_!"

Everyone laughed, thinking Michael was drunk and now made it clear he was homosexual. Michael got desperate. Ryan denied to go to the bathroom, but then what about Angemon? How could Michael possibly force Ryan to the bathroom? Michael had a plan. Michael would challenge Ryan to a streetfight outside, and make Ryan bleed. When Ryan would go inside to check it in the bathroom, Michael would quickly lock the door so no one would follow Ryan. In the meantime, Michael would sneak inside from a window.

"_Ryan, I challenge you to a fight outside_!"

Everyone was silent.

"_Hahaha. Fine with me, bitch_"

Everyone followed Michael and Ryan outside, excited about how Ryan would beat Michael. Even through he was drunk, Ryan was still a pretty good boxer and a little taller than Michael, who was just the lonely kid no one expected to win the coming fight.

In less than a minute, everyone had gathered outside and rooted for Ryan before they had even started. Ryan and Michael stood 2 meters away from each other. Without a warning, Ryan came in swinging and knocked Michael down. Michael had completely forgotten HOW he would make Ryan bleed, and stood up quickly, keeping his distance. People laughed at Michael who looked unable to do a thing. Michael quickly dodged another of Ryan's punches, and Ryan lost balance due to the alcohol. BAM! Michael made use of the opening to connect a quick knee kick with Ryan's face… People were shocked.

Ryan had possibly broken his nose, and blood sprayed out of him. He fell to the ground, and now struggled to stand up… Was the fight over? Would Ryan go to the bathroom alone now?

* * *


End file.
